Me and Mrs Belladonna
by Hozic
Summary: "Jaune!...Ah" a woman who looked like in her late thirty's, early fourth's moans while a blond boy around eighteen years old is kissing her "Ah" her dark ebony hair draped across her shoulders, while her hands go across his back pulling him into her causing him to shudder with pleasure. She giggles then whispers into his ear "you can put it..." As Jaune woke from his dream "Fuck!"
1. Chapter 1

"Jaune!... Ah" a woman who looked like in her (late thirty's, early fourth's) moans while a blond boy around eighteen years old is kissing her neck, and rubs her breasts. "Ah" her dark ebony hair draped across her shoulders, while her hands go across his back pulling him into her causing him to shudder with pleasure. She giggles then whispers into his ear "you can put it in" her voice sounding with heat, and lust. Jaune steadies himself so he could, he was nervous… he has never done this before.

"I… I have never done this before…" he looks into her eyes his deep blue eyes.

"It will be ok Jaune" her hand reaches down to help him, her rough hands grasp him causing a shiver of pleasure to overcome him. "Ah!" It was going to perfectly… but he had to jinx himself.

*BANG* a door slams open.

"MOM IM HOME!" a voice called out.

"Shit… you have to go out the window Jaune." The ebony haired woman whispered as she runs to the bathroom starting up a shower. "I will keep her from coming up." She whispered while helping him with his cloths.

"Ok." Jaune replied as he slides his pants on "I hope we can find a way to continue." He whispered sheepishly.

"Defiantly" she winked, causing the boy to blush.

"I will see you soon… Mrs. Belladonna…"

"Please, call me Blake" she replied with a smile.

/

/

**I know that it was short for my stories but, this is a test story to see how it will go. if it goes well i will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alot of feed back!**

**here are the Bio's for the people in the story**

**0000**

Jaune Arc;

Occupation: Student at Beacon High.

Gender: Male

Age: 18-19

Appearance: Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest tight under armor. Over the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish sleeves. He also wears blue pants, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back of them.

Blake Belladonna

Occupation: physical trainer.

Race: Faunus

Gender: Female

Age: 35

Appearance: Blake is a beautiful woman of pale complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Blake wears a headband with an attached bow which she almost never takes off. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of small violet cat ears that twitch in certain moments. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, she wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that are connected to her shirt. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Ruby (Last name Disclose later):

Occupation: Student at Beacon High/ Waitress at a local dinner

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance: Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red overcoat. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the coat. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross shaped buttons on her coat. Around her waist is three belts, she has a silver cross on all three. Ruby's physical appearance resembles the Little Red Riding Hood which is why it is hard for her to find a job, let alone have people take her seriously for she doesn't act or look like her age.

Weiss Schnee;

Occupation: Famous designer

Gender: Female

Age: 38

Appearance: Weiss appears as young as a girl in there 20's, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a white bolero jacket with a fur collar over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has her Brand on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, Sapphire earrings. She wears white, heeled boots that go to mid-calf with an assortment of buckles attached, and a small tiara that resembles icicles.(Can't get rid of that) Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

**0000**  
><strong>There will be some whiteRose but not that much. On with the story<strong>

**0000**

It is morning in Vale everyone is getting ready for their day. "Jaune time to get ready for school" a voice called, a body in a small twin sized bed stirs inside it. The lump flung his feet out from the bed so he could sit up he was wearing nothing except his boxers, as he climbs out of bed he returns to his dream. Oh that lustful teenage dream, a dream…. He knew would never happen, this same idea made his head sulk. Jaune grabs a pair of sweat pants and slips them on, as he makes his way down stairs. "Jaune, so what is my fine boy doing today?"

"I'm going to shower, shave, get dressed for school, sleep through some of my classes, and hang out with my friend Ruby." Jaune replied as he takes a bite of toast.

"That sounds good, but I wish you would stop sleeping in class" Jaune's mother scolded him. (A/N I am not doing to describe his mother because I don't want to ruin what other people have thought of her.)

"Yes, yes I got it, but I just wish the classes weren't so boring." Jaune whispered while putting his hands up in defeat. "Oh, does anyone of your friends have any odd jobs needing to be done? I'm kind of short on cash."

"Mmm… Come to think of it I haven't heard anything, but I will ask some of them" as she was answering the phone. "Hello (…) Hi! (...) How are you doing? (...) I'm doing fine (…) actually I was just asked that very same thing by my boy just now (…) Ok I will ask him…" as she puts the phone against her shoulder "Mrs. Belladonna is wondering if you could do some handyman work around her house, she was wondering if you were interested?"

"Sure, I will do it." He replied trying to hide his excitement as he walks out of the room so he could get ready. 'I wonder what Mrs. Belladonna wants me to do.' Jaune thought to himself while he was taking a shower.

"_Jaune! AH!_" The dream of Mrs. Belladonna still lingering in his mind.

'Why am I still dreaming of that… it would never happen' he thinks to himself as he steps out of the shower, "time to get ready for school, at least it will take my mind of everything."

00000

"Hi Jaune" a small girl with black hair with red streaks yelled while skipping up to him.

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Jaune greeted back.

"Going great! I got a job at the dinner near here and they are willing to work around my schooling." She explained as she hops up and down. "And, and, and, and."

"You found someone that caught your eye?" Jaune knew what was going to happen next…. Wait for it.

"I found the most beautiful, cutest, adorable, gorgeous woman EVER!" Ruby yelled.

'Sigh' "Rubes that what you said about the last three, and when you confessed they ran away or yelled at you." Jaune replied, not wanting to hurt his best friend's feelings. "And do you even know her name?"

"Of course I kno…." *sweat drop* "I don't know her name" her head drops to the table. Jaune just laughs at his klutzy friend, and pats her on the head. "well at least I will be able to confess to mine crush" as she evilly grins at Jaune "I don't have a crush on a married woman" Jaune blushes.

"Sh…Shut up, les" Ruby eyebrow twitches.

"Les huh?…. At least I'm not a muf diver."

"M…mu…muf diver! You kitty licker"

"Grave digger"

"Tuna breathe"

"Marriage killer"

"Hidden valley salad tosser!"

"DICK!"

"BITCH!" They both storm off from each other in there angry storm.

"What was that?" A random guy asked.

"Oh, don't pay attention to that it's just Jaune and Ruby yelling at each other they always do that, they will soon be laughing later in the day" a blond replies.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm her sister that's why" the blond stated before walking away.

0000

:: I'm sorry Jaune: Ruby texted Jaune while she was getting ready for work. 'He isn't going to reply back any time soon, so might as well get started with work' Ruby thought to herself while she tosses her phone into the locker. As she walks away she hears her phone vibrate but she was already on the clock so she couldn't read it. *Close up in the phone* :: Text from Jaune: Ruby HELP! I'm being attacked by. ::

*Back at the dinner*

"Ruby order up!"

"Got it Ren" Ruby yells as he walks the order to a table right next to the woman she likes table. 'YAY!' as she walks up to her "Hello, my name is Ruby I will be your waitress today, what would you like to drink?"

"Water"

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time"

"I would like to order a small salad." The woman stated, her light-blue eyes glaring at her to go away.

"Any dressings you want with it" 'Please don't say hidden valley'

"Thousand island"

'Thank god' Ruby tries to smile a cute smile for her "coming right up" as she walks away to take another order.

'That girl always smiles at me' she thought to herself, as she watches Ruby 'she is reasonably cute' she thought again as she plays with her long ponytail.

"LET GO OF ME!" *CRASH* Ruby yelled as she was struggling with a guy holding her arm with a death grip.

"Come on Red, you give her that smile but not us.." he pulls her closer "are we men not good enough for you" He yelled as he pulls her arm again.

"Ow… please sir, you have had enough beers, would you please pay and leave." Ruby asked while trying to break the grip he had. "And would you release my arm, you are hurting me."

"I'm hurting you?... I'm not hurting you, if I was hurting you I would be doing THIS!" as he rises his hand, and hits Ruby across her face. "There… now I am hurting you" but he saw that people were calling the police so he stood up "Now that my buzz is gone" he throws her against the table and throws his money at Ruby's face "Bitch" as he walks off.

'Why does this always happen…" she sighs as she picks up the money, so she could go through her day. 'At least I can look at her when I work' Ruby thought when she looked over to an empty table her head dropped. "Cheer up Ruby, you only have four more hours left to do."

000

After her shift Ruby was able to go home, as she checks her phone she heard someone approach her. "Hey!.. It's the bitch that killed my buzz" the man hissed as he walks closer to her.

"Oh fuck me…."

**0000**

**I hope you liked this chapter. leave a Review on what you thought, and have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the chapter of Me and Mrs Belladonna. I have been getting alot of great reviews. And to the Guests, and people with accounts, i want to hear all give reviews on what you think, i listen to all of your reviews.

And a Thanks to all the unsung people who are put as Guests THANK YOU!

**00000000**

After her shift Ruby was able to go home, as she checks her phone she heard someone approach her. "Hey!.. It's the bitch that killed my buzz" the man hissed as he walks closer to her.

"Oh fuck me…."

"What's the matter red too stuck up to talk to us" the man hissed as he pushed her against a wall.

"Dude, are you taking this a little too far"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled

"But Cardin, she is just a waitress she was told to cut you off by the owner."

"I said SHUT UP!, and don't use my name" Cardin hissed as he grabs Ruby by her hair. "She ruined my buzz and now I will ruin her!" He stated with an evil grin.

"Cardin, this is bad…" one of his minions said.

*SMACK* *ZAP* *SMACK* *Thump, Thump*

"What do you mea…?" Before Cardin could finish a hand grabbed his shoulder and spin him around so he was face to face with a woman with white hair, and a Taser baton "Oh fuck."

"Leave." Were the only words she said before shoving the baton into Cardin's stomach. "Or do you want to be on the ground." The woman asked as she moved her way to guard Ruby. "You ok?"

"I…I'm ok" Ruby stuttered, she was scared and worried seeing a different side to the woman she had a crush on, the sight of her made them scared.

"On second thought… On your knees"*click* *ZAP* she turned on the baton shocking Cardin as the Vale PD drive up to them. "Now, you will be sent to jail for what you did and what you were going to do." When Cardin and his goons were being taken, the woman turned to Ruby and saw that her clothes were a torn mess. 'Sigh' "come with me, I think I have some clothes that will fit you."

"Umm…. May I ask your name?"

"It's Weiss. Now come on and get in." as Weiss climbs into her car.

000000

*Time reverse*

*Knock, Knock*

"Coming!" the ebony haired woman called as she walks to the door. She opens the door she was surprised on who was there "Jaune! I thought you would be here in an hour or two?"

"Nah, class got out early and I thought I should get a start on the work you may need me for." Jaune replied as she invited him in. "I never could get used to how your house looks" then he started smelling something in the air, as he grew a devilish grin "Is that cookies I smell Mrs. Belladonna"

"It is." She whispered in embarrassment "you have always been my handyman when anything broke and of course my husband is useless and so is my daughter." She quickly made up an excuse, as she started walking to her kitchen.

"Ah, so where is Mr. Belladonna?" Jaune asked.

"He… he is out on a business trip" she replied with a small bit of regret. "But! He will be back soon, so as I tell you what I need doing you can have a cup of coffee and some cookies with me." Belladonna stated with a smile.

"Sure thing Mrs. Belladonna"

"Please, call me Blake" as she smiles

"Sure…" Jaune was getting nervous as she was smiling at him. "B… Bla… Blake" as Blake placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Half black, half cream with a spoon full of sugar. Is that right?" Blake asked as she places her cup down with a plate of cookies. "I remember that you hate bitter coffee" as she giggles, causing Jaune to blush.

"Ye…yea, I don't like bitter coffee I am surprised you remember." In his nervous fluster he started to eat the cookies Blake made, and to his surprise they were amazing "… Blake these are great!" to his own amazement Blake was never the best cook, she really must have worked hard to make these.

"Really!" Blake answered with a happy grin.

"Yeah, they are good." As he takes another bite, and sips his coffee "What is the job you want me to do?" Jaune asked. This caught her off guard.

'Crap… I forgot to think of a job for him to do…' as she was thinking of what to have him do. "Well, there are a couple things I need help with." She stalled "I would need help… with the… Lawn, and… I need help moving in a new dresser." She replied. 'Smooth Blake…. Smooth'

"….. Sure. Is the lawnmower in the same place as always?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, around the side." Blake replied, as Jaune walked out to do his odd job Blake started to walk to the window. 'I hope he will be ok out there, it is hot out.' She looks at the thermometer showing that it is the high 90's degrees outside. As she walked away from the window, Blake realized that… she hasn't even showered yet… and she just got off work to 'sigh' "Time to clean up before doing anything else." She said to herself as she started walking to the bathroom.

'I can't believe how hot it is out here' Jaune was almost half way done with the lawn, before he had to take his shirt off. Jaune was fit, but not an over muscled brute. He had a chiseled body, good tone, defined muscles, over all a body that even male models would kill for. Along with his fashion that his mother beat into him he was a catch, Jaune was going to wear his usual clothes but when he started to work he would wear a black skintight sleeveless under armor shirt, stonewashed faded blue jeans, and cowboy boots. he chuckled at how he looks, to think that working as a handyman for his mom's friends would get him this body. *Wolf whistle* Jaune looked over in the direction on where he heard the whistle and saw Miss. Xiao Long on her motorcycle. "Oh. Hey Miss. Xiao Long. How is everything?" Jaune asked

"Better now" Yang purred. "Why are you shirtless and why aren't you in my bed" Yang teased.

"Hehe, Miss. Xia…" but Jaune was cut off by her.

"Please, just Yang. I don't want to feel any older then I already am."

"Ok… Yang, but aren't you a teacher you can't tease your students, and I know that you are the same as your sister." Jaune stated, as Yang clutched her stomach in a sarcastic way.

"Low blow…. Low blow" Yang laughed.

"Hehe, well I have to get this done, and help move some furnisher. I hope Ruby will forgive what I said and have me over later. I rented a new movie that I know would scare the living hell out of her." Jaune evilly grinned.

"Oh? What movie is that?"

"Amnesia"

"…. You're sick"

"I know, but that's why it's so much fun." Jaune laughed, but his face turns somber. "Did you tell her yet…?" Her face turns somber as well.

"No…"

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know"

"She thinks she is alone, since she is adopted."

"I know."

"How long are you going to…"

"I KNOW!" as her eyes turn red…. "I just… can't…. not yet."

"Well… You are going to ha…."

*CRASH*

"What was that?!" Yang asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to check it out. See you later Yang" Jaune waved as he ran into Blake's house. "Blake... Blake!" Jaune yelled as he ran upstairs. He searched every room, but found nothing… Then he heard water running "BLAKE!" Jaune yelled as he ran to her bathroom, what he saw was something that would change his life for now and a long time to come. "Are you ok…."He saw that no one was there… no one was in the shower, not even in the bathroom at all. "Wait… where is…" Until Jaune felt a yank on his belt making him fly backwards to the bed. "What's going on?" but Jaune was soon silenced with a pair of lips and a black blur flying onto him, straddling him. 'This feeling… it… feels so warm.'….. 'Wait' Jaune opened his eyes to see Blake on top of him… kissing him. 'WHAT! Why is Blake kissing me…? WHY ARE MY PANTS UNDONE!' as he pulls out of her grasp "Blake! What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, and getting the thought of that busty blond out of your head." Blake stated, as she stated to lick Jaune's neck and trail down to his chest.

"Wait! You mean Yang!" Jaune answered.

"So you know her name…." Blake whispered with a hint of jealousy.

"She is our Physical education teacher and a lesbian" Jaune tried to keep the conversation going so he could get a text out :: Text to Ruby: Ruby HELP! I'm being attacked by. :: but Jaune wasn't able to finish when Blake started to go after him again.

"So she means nothing to you. Good, because I thought you still had a crush on me." Blake wondered with a slight pout at the end. Jaune was surprised, he thought he hide the fact pretty well. "Don't act surprised, I knew for the longest time."

"But…But what about your husband!" Jaune instantly thought of, causing Blake to pout.

"What about him…. He left me when I called your name out while we were having sex…" as she reached down and grasped Jaune's hardened member. "At least a part of you is happy." Blake said with a giggle.

"Oh, fuck me." (He sounds thrilled... not really)

.

.

.

"OK!"

**000000**

Pumped out (bad pun) this many chapters, I'm on a roll!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!

I have gotten some great reviews, and PM's for this story and i'm loving it. Shout out too everyone who is supporting this (You know who you are) And alot of stories that i have been reading are getting updated, like Hot, cold, and everything in between: The world of RWBY: The security guard and CEO: and my three fav's A friend in need, Shadow of mine, and Jaune and the Dragon.

Look them up, they are amazing. lets carry on with the show!

()()()()()())))))))))))))((((((((

A Bugatti Veyron is driving down the road, with a very quiet girl inside. 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, Weiss is actually driving me to her house and she owns such a nice car… wait…' she looks at the driver "Um… Weiss, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to my house, to replace your clothes." Weiss replied deadpan. She was calm and collected, but on the inside… 'WHY AM I DOING THIS!' mentally scolding herself "From your name tag your name is Ruby right?"

"Y… Yes, my name is Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss Schnee, you have probably heard of me huh?" Trying to see if she knows her just by reputation.

"Can't say that I have, I always thought that you were the cute woman that…." As Ruby covered her mouth trying to hide her face, 'Idiot, why did you have to say that!'

"You think I'm cute…" Weiss asked with a hint of blush "I have never heard that before."

"I thought your knew that?" Ruby asked, "You…."

"Stop saying nonsense" Weiss snapped. "No way in hell that I'm cute"

())()()()()()()(

Weiss enters her condo with Ruby in tow. "Ruby, go use the bathroom and get cleaned up." Weiss ordered.

"Ok…" Ruby's voice was small and soft. 'Why was Weiss so angry, she has been like this the entire car drive here?' Ruby thought to herself. 'I just' as she turns the water on. Weiss was getting annoyed as how long it was taking Ruby, so she started walking to the bathroom. Weiss heard everything, not knowing if Ruby was on the phone or not "I just want to know how she feels…" Ruby thought out loud. "It's just she is beautiful… that's an obvious part, but also she is strong, smart, I hope funny…" Ruby steps into the shower, feeling the hot water wash away her aches and pains.

"Ru…." Before Weiss could finish, Ruby said something that hit the cold heiress in her stone heart.

"I just want to tell Weiss that I fell for her the moment she walked in…" Ruby sighed, as she washed her body with the soap and shampoo available. (Ruby… The hopeless romantic out of them all.) "But…. But… *sniff* I'm…. *sniff* I'm too scared… *sob* what will she do… *sob* will she reject me…" Ruby falls to her knees to continue her crying.

"Ruby! Don't take too long, I would like to shower too." Weiss called as she leaves the hall connecting to the bathroom.

"O… Ok Weiss." Ruby called 'best to get dry and dressed' as Ruby walks over to the clothes that were left her she picked up her underwear, then opened the bag containing her new clothes Weiss left her. In the other room Weiss was getting ready with a surprise dinner to thank Ruby for being nice to her, and sort of an apology for how bad her day was, but what she heard was strange, and what she saw was even more. "AAAAHHHHHHHH" as Weiss heard the scream she started hearing stomping feet Weiss turned around to find a naked Ruby holding up a blood red cocktail dress. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Ruby yelled.

"A cocktail dress" Weiss answered.

"Why?"

"I thought you should wear something elegant for what I made" as Weiss steps to her side revealing a marvelous dinner, with wine, and candles.

"Can't I…"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"…."

"No" Weiss repeated again, after Ruby calmed down a bit she noticed that Weiss was wearing a dress too. A _revealing_ dress, the dress was cut away at the back and the broad straps crossed over her chest, revealing more than a glimpse of the beautifully toned physique the sight of it caused Ruby to blush a deep red. "Now go get dressed." Weiss ordered Ruby.

"Yes" Ruby answered, as she walked away trying to cover her body.

))))))((((((((((

*Back with Jaune*

"Wait. Wait. Wait….. you mean you have had your eye on me for a while…." Jaune asked while trying to escape the older woman's grasp.

"Yep." As she starts to take off her robe, showing her black lingerie the dark color contrasted nicely with her pale skin. "I was watching you work outside and seeing you made me all." As she leans in and whispers into his ear "All hot and bothered." She purred into his ear while she traces her hands across his chest.

"B….Blake…. isn't your Daughter coming home from school soon." Jaune asked, trying to stall time. As Blake peers at the clock, as she sees the time her eyes return to Jaune with an adorable pout.

"She is going to be back in a half hour…." As she continues to pout, but this gave Jaune an idea.

"Blake…. Instead of sex…. Why don't we just cuddle?" his face grows a bright red with blush. A smile appears on her face.

"Sure." Upon her reply she crawls past Jaune so she could lay on her bed, patting the spot next to her, her Faunas ears twitching in excitement. Jaune crawls over to her and claims the spot next to her. "I'm happy." As she snakes her arms around Jaune pulling him into her body spooning him, (Him being the little spoon)

"Why are you happy?"

"Because you are ok…..with an old woman like me….." as she hides her face in the back of Jaune's neck.

"Blake….. You are Beautiful." As Jaune pulls one of her hands to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. "I will be ok with you even if you were older." As he turns around so he could stare into her eyes. "Now. Remember this Blake, for every time you doubt yourself I will find ten things to prove it wrong," as he pulls her close to his chest. "You are the most perfect woman I have ever met, and… I….I…"

"Not yet Jaune…." As Blake shoves her face into his chest, with blush on her face that could match Ruby's cloak "I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet." As she draws circles on his chest "I want to say it, but I know you need time."

"Thank you…." as he kisses the top of her head. "I will try to be the best I can for you."

*BANG*

"MOM I'M HOME!" as a voice yells.

"Shit…. She is back early." As Blake rushes to climb out of her bed. "I will hide in the shower…. Try to look busy." As she runs to hide.

"Ok…" as he stares at her running away. 'Blake looks sexy' but he shakes his thoughts for now, he redo's his pants and starts to move the furniture around.

"MOM…." As the sound of feet are running to the door. "I had the most amazing day….*Door opens* OH!" as a deep blush creeps upon her face. "Jaune…. I didn't know you were here." As she stares at his unclothed chest, her blush starts to grow more.

"Oh…. Hi Ebony….." as he walks closer to her. "How is everything?" his shirtless chest is inches away from her, as he goes to hug her, but she pushes him away making up an excuse.

"Jaune… you smell" as she tries to hide her blush.

"Do I?" as he looks back at the furniture "Well, I'm being paid to move the furniture, it has been great to see you." as Jaune walks back to the dresser, and moves it back.

"Oh Jaune…. What would this family do without you" Blake teasingly fawned.

"Well…." As he starts to blush very heavily.

"MOM!" Ebony yells "PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" as she tries to cover Jaune's eyes. Just before Jaune's eyes was Blake in nothing but a towel….. A very skimpy towel.

"Oh, I forgot." As she walks towards the two with a sway in her hips. "You have a crush on Jaune too" as she walks to the dresser pulling out a pair of black lace lingerie, Ebony and Jaune were bright red, both of them blushing for different reasons. Jaune looks over at Ebony; Ebony was a beautiful young woman. She took a lot of her looks from her mother, her attitude, mannerisms, well everything from her mother. Even though she got everything from her mother, she did get one thing from her father, the bull horns. "Ebony, Adam is going to be here in a few." As Blake walks back into the bathroom "And I want to piss him off" by those words it clicked in Jaune's mind that something is going to happen…. Something bad, but it's going to be sinfully good.

"Yes…." As Ebony walks out of the room leaving us alone.

"Jaune…"

"Yes." A he walks to the door, as the door opens and she steps out in her lingerie.

"How do I look…." As she rubs her arm with a blush.

"….Beautiful" as a smile…. A genuine smile shows on his face.

"Thank you..." Blake walks over to him, and kisses his cheek. "Want to feel me up?" she purrs into his ear, causing him to glow red. Blake grins a sly grin "Maybe later, we have to make my ex-husband jealous" the thought cause Jaune's heart sink.

Outside was a Truck that belonged to Blake's ex-husband Adam, Jaune didn't know why he left her, but he had a good idea that he was maybe the reason. (He is the reason) Adam was a tall slim man, he had multiple tattoos, that Jaune was envious of, Jaune wanted to get tattoos but was not too sure on what to get.

"Ok, Jaune walk Ebony out to the door, and make sure you don't have your shirt on." Blake loved this way too much. As Jaune did what she asked he saw that Adam was visibly turning red, he was livid and what Blake did pushed it over. Oh, Jaune why did you have to leave the bed…." As she hugs him from behind, speaking louder than normal. "You shouldn't give Ebony all the attention…. I need some too." As she cries fake tears, but Jaune was able to see that she had a sly smile on.

"EBONY GET IN THE TRUCK!" as Adam yelled, he was beyond livid now.

"Oh don't be like that Adam" Blake taunts, before Adam could yell she closes the door and starts to walk away to the stairs. "That was fun." Blake whispered to herself.

"Blake?"

"Yes Jaune."

"I have a question…" as Jaune was started fidgeting with a blush on his cheeks.

"What is it sweetie?" Jaune walks up to Blake and grabs her hands.

"I was thinking…. If we could…. Go see a movie, or go out and eat." Jaune whispered the last part.

"Jaune Arc, are you asking me out on a date?" Blake asked him, as she walks over to him with an extra sway in her hips.

"Y…Y…Yes" his face beat red.

"That would be nice." She whispered with a gentle smile, "But…" as she places her hands on his shoulders. "How about we just, go upstairs, get undressed, and watch something up there." Blake whispered into Jaune's ear "And maybe… Maybe if you are good, I will give you something good." Blake whispered, while she grips Jaune's member though his pants. "I know you would like it" Blake teased him, before walking away to go upstairs.

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune almost yelled, as he runs after her. 'I wonder how Ruby is fairing with her Ice Queen.'


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter of Me and Mrs Belladonna, This chatper will be on the short side, becuase i'm looking for a beta, working on a chat and meet (Request from alot of people), along with working (got a day off for vet day... Give respect to a vet, feed one, hug one, or just shake his hand... he gave everything for you, why not just say thank you... just once... Please.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_No_" Weiss repeated again, after Ruby calmed down a bit she noticed that Weiss was wearing a dress too. A _revealing_ dress, the dress was cut away at the back and the broad straps crossed over her chest, revealing more than a glimpse of the beautifully toned physique the sight of it caused Ruby to blush a deep red.

"_Yes_" Ruby answered, as she walked away trying to cover her body.

()()()

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' as Ruby walks out of her crushes room in a small red cocktail dress. 'Weiss could get anyone she wants.' Ruby berated herself, as she sits down at the table. Before she could scoot in her chair Weiss appeared behind her and helped her do it. "Thank you" Ruby whispered out.

"You're welcome" Weiss replied, as she takes her seat across from Ruby her ice blue eyes staring into her silver ones. "Ruby?"

"Yes…"

"Why is it, you peak my interest so much?" Weiss asked, more to herself then anyone.

"Ummm….."

"You are not of high standing, you have no manners, you work at a dinner I go to frequently, you even don't listen." Every word cutting into her more and more, Ruby looks down at her hands wondering if this was a horrible idea. "But…." Upon hearing the words Ruby perked up a bit "There is something about you…. that I just can't get out of my head." Weiss spoke before starting to eat. There was a slightly content yet un-easy atmosphere around the small dinner, when they both were done eating Weiss quickly cleared the table and brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"You do know that I can't drink….." as a sly smile forms on her face, leaning in Ruby whispered "Or is that what you wanted, for me to be unable to say no?" The words caused Weiss to turn bright red.

"NO!" then, the question peaked in her head. "Ruby….. How old are you?" Weiss asked, as she walks over to Ruby. Ruby stood up she is a good seven inches taller than Weiss.

"I'm eighteen" those words cut into Weiss like a hot knife "and it doesn't make you feel better that I'm taller then you huh?" Weiss turns away from her.

"You're younger than me…"

"Yes…"

"Great…." Weiss sighed heavily, before walking over to her purse pulling out a lighter and a pack of camel wides. "I see a cute girl, and she turns to be a girl in not looks _but_ age too." Weiss spoke before lighting a cigarette, taking a long drag off of it. Exhaling the smoke she spoke "And the worse part you have to be taller than me!" Weiss hissed before standing in front of Ruby with her cigarette in her mouth "Why are you…. so…. So damn cute" as her hand reaches up to Ruby's cheek. "I just can't forget you" Weiss takes another drag from her cigarette.

"The same reason I can't forget you…." Ruby whispered "You are… You are beautiful; I cannot stop thinking about you" Ruby reaches for Weiss's hand pressing in against her cheek, along with taking her cigarette. "Just sometimes…. Sin is a lot more attractive." Ruby spoke before leaning down and kissing Weiss. Weiss was against it at first, but quickly melted into the kiss throwing her arms around Ruby's neck.

()()()()()(

*Back with Jaune*

Two sleeping figures are lying in a semi-large bed; well one is sleeping while the other is watching them.

*Giggles* Blake is watching Jaune sleep 'He looks so cute' *Phone vibrates* the sound surprises her, Blake searches for the phone, as she finds it she finds out it was Jaune's phone 'A picture message… who….' Her thought was cut short when she opens the phone and see's the message: HAHA I confessed to my crush, and now we are dating XP: with a picture of Ruby and Weiss hugging in the picture both of them with a pink blush on their cheeks. 'Cheeky girl' when an idea pops into her head, her sly grin appears on her face.

)()()()

*back to Ruby, and Weiss*

"So what was the point with the picture" Weiss questioned Ruby.

"Oh! Um, well a friend of mine said, that I would never confess to you and that you would just reject me." As she fidgets a little.

"You dolt." Weiss whispered before cuddling closer to Ruby, as they watch movies.

*Phone vibrates*

"It's a repl…." Ruby stops dead in her tracks, staring at her phone.

"What is i…" Weiss's face goes bright red. "THAT DOLT! PERVERT!" Weiss yells before shoving her face into Ruby's chest.

"He is a sore loser…hehe" Ruby whispered before closing her phone *Close up on phone* Message: You are saying? I'm already three hour's deep :3: With a picture of Blake taking Jaune's member in her mouth, with another picture of her deep throating him to the base.

"Perv"

()()()()()

*Back with Jaune*

'That should do' she saves an extra special picture to his wallpaper. 'time to go to sleep' Blake thought to herself, as she cuddles closer to Jaune falling into blissful sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Thanks for reading, and make sure to Review.

I am also looking for a Beta to help with this story along with my other story From shadows, we scatter.


	6. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERYONE!

Hozic is back, and giving you all a new update for Me and Mrs Belladonna... while i'm on leave... i thought leave was a time where i could relax and not work. . . Oh well, i love you all too much to let this story not get updated.

Here is the new chapter out... and it is a plot changer...

* * *

><p>*Next morning*<p>

Jaune woke up to a sight he loved 'She is beautiful' Jaune thought to himself as he stares at his older lovers face, as she cuddles close to him giving off light soft purrs from time to time it was so cute it was criminal. 'Well I think it is time to get up' Jaune tried to get up from the bed, but was pulled back by a pair of arms that didn't want to let go of him. 'Maybe five more minutes' Jaune thought before pulling Blake closer letting sleep fall over him again.

*Few minutes later*

Another was stirring awake. Golden eyes opened to see a peaceful face that sets her mind at ease; Jaune is lying beside her asleep. 'He is so adorable' Blake mentally squeals, she was able to wiggle out of his grip so she could walk down stairs to make breakfast. 'He will love this' as she puts on an apron. As Blake is cooking she starts to hear the sound of footsteps behind her, when the sounds starting getting closer a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, as the owner of the arms started kissing her neck.  
>"Jaune… stop!" Blake giggles<p>

"Ok I will stop" as his breath skims across her skin, so he starts to walk away with the sound of the TV turning on. "So…. How did you sleep?" Jaune asked.

"I slept great….. It was nice… being held" as she whispers the last part.

"Blake….." Jaune whispered, but her being a Faunus she heard him clearly.

"Yes."

"You got to see this…" Jaune spoke in a quiet, but serious tone. Blake rounded the corner, only to see a TV with a headline on it… "Explosion in Vale, Multiple dead, White Fang involved." The TV was mute, so they couldn't hear the news casters. "Another attack…" Jaune hisses out. "Is there enough blood shed." His eyes are hard, staring at the TV with anger; it turns off Jaune looks around to see Blake turned off the TV.

"Let's now think about the bad… yes it is sad that it has happened…. But let's focus on what we can see and feel. And you got a message from Little Red, there was a picture attached, I couldn't see who the sender was but I did see a woman with long white hair in the picture." Jaune grabs his cell opening it seeing the picture set as his wallpaper.

"Hot damn!" Jaune almost yells, on his phone was a picture of Blake sprawled out on top of Jaune her breasts are being gripped by his hands 'must have been done while I was sleeping' while one of her hands looks like she is fingering herself, as for the other… she is sucking on it, very, very sexually. "You are a very naughty kitten." Jaune tells Blake, using his new nickname he calls her. Blake blushes taking a liking to her new nickname. Jaune looks at the messages then closes his phone. "I saw your replies, nice pictures… even though you have no idea who it is sucking me off."

"Jaune?"

"Yes."

"Does your phone save video?…"

"Yes, why?" Blake grins, as she walks over to him and kneels down between his legs.

"Take a video if you want." Blake whispers in a lustful voice. 'This is turning me on more than I thought.' Blake thought, as Jaune turned on his phone on to record Blake started getting more excited. Her hands reach up to grip his member, snaking it out of his boxers it flops out half erect. Blake grins at it a few good pumps bring it up to full glory, tucking a stray hair back Blake brings her head down to start licking his members head. Slowly her long tongue wraps around it teasing him, earning her some moans from her young lover. 'He is liking this' she takes the head into her mouth sucking on it 'idea' she releases his head from her mouth and quickly walks to get something.

"Blake" Jaune moans out.

"I will be right back." Blake tells him 'found it!' She walks back to Jaune "Jaune… Put your hands behind your head." Jaune does what she asks, before he knew what was happening two metallic clicks were heard, then a feeling of leather and metal wraps around his neck making another click. Jaune tries to move his hands but finds them cuffed and chained to his own neck choker. "Now you are mine" She whispers into his ear. Unable to move his arms, he is at the mercy of Blake's teasing.

"Blake…" Jaune moans out more, his member throbbing more with the cuffs on him.

"Oh? Are you a masochist Jaune." Blake asks with more lust in her voice.

"I..I…AH!" Jaune moans out louder as something snaps around his member. He looks down to see a very tight cock ring around his member.

"That will keep you from cumming." Blake teases, as she takes his whole member into her mouth and sucks him off. Her speed was fast, taking his member deep into her throat. She was enjoying this, as her free hand slowly moves to her core. Moaning while she is sucking him, as she plays with herself 'this is way too exciting.' Blake thought her eyes wondering up to Jaune the sight of him made her cum. He looks in total ecstasy, eyes staring at her wanting to be released from his bonds.

"Blake… Please… I need to cum" his voice weak from the pleasure.

"No." she whispers back while she strokes him "I haven't come yet." 'That's a lie, I came four times now.' As she places her core onto his members tip. 'The ring is doing well for him' as Blake teases him she stares at his member. Jaune was well endowed his length was perfect same with thickness, but add a ring to it…. Oh my god! Every blood vessel was bulging, the head was huge, and to top it all off as she takes him into her core, he is even more thick. Blake came right as she slams down on him 'OH GOD' her whole insides are filled she can feel every bulge, as it throbs uncontrollable. "Do you want to come." She whispers into his ear, while she is riding him fast going down but agonizingly slow pulling out.

"Yes…." Jaune moans wanting to give his body sweet release but the damn ring won't let him. "Yes… Mistress" He moans out. If there was a way to make someone climax harder by a word Jaune did it.

'Mistress…' Blake thought has her climax wrecked her body one after another. "Yes!" she screams "Make your Mistress cum!" Blake yells as she rides Jaune faster now. Not even hearing the door open then close. "Yes… Yes!" Blake screams at the waves of pleasure hit her again. Her hand reaches down to grab the rings release. "I'm gonna let you cum." She tells him "Fill your Mistress up with your spunk" as she clicks the release on the ring, releasing a storm of seed out from Jaune's member filling her up. Blake moans in ecstasy "You did good" she leans down and kisses him "Jaune."

*CRASH*

The sudden noise brake them out of there lust to look at the origin of the noise.

"Why…." The girl whispers as she backs away from the door way.

"Wait… I can explain" Blake tries to talk to her, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"WHY!" she screams as she runs out of the room, opening the front door running away from the couple crying.

"RUBY WAIT!" Blake yells after her adopted daughter.

* * *

><p>Oh shit! her best friend fucked her mom... step-mom...<p>

I think the chapter to come is going to be filled with a very heart broken rubes.


End file.
